Mistakes
by Sorceress Knight
Summary: Ok I'm reposting this because it's my best and personal favorite fic. Um warning if your very emotional grab kleenex and warning it gets a little ok really sappy at the end! Flame me or tell me it was to visual i dan't care but read it! it's very very goo


Mistakes  
"You treat me like I'm a little girl! I'm 15 and almost 16 I can take care of myself!" Sora yelled at her mom.  
"With all the stuff you've pulled I should treat you like your two!" Sora's Mom yelled back.  
"So I've made some mistakes! Are you going to hold it against me for the rest my life?"  
"Sora, I will never forgive you for what you've done to us and this family."  
"Well I can't control that!"  
"You are to young to be doing the things you've been doing!"  
"I can make my own decisions and I can take care of myself!"  
"Fine if you can take care of yourself then leave and earn your own money, find your own place to live! It's not as easy as it looks!"  
"Fine I will! I'll be out of the house by tomorrow morning!" After that she ran of the room, up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. Sora's mom broke down crying.  
Later that night Sora sneaked downstairs to the kitchen and filled her backpack with food. Then she went upstairs and grabbed some clothes. She sneaked into her parent's room and stole her parent's wallets. She then she walked out the front door and shut it quietly. She was free. Sora ran to the train station. She spent the night on one if the benches.   
The next morning she went looking for a job. She walked all around the city looking for a job. She went everywhere looking for job but either she was too young or they weren't hiring. Sora's feet hurt from walking and she was really tired. Then she saw a hiring sign at a strip club and she went inside.  
"I'm here for a job." She told the guy at the door.  
"On second let me get the manager." He left and a little bit later came back with a tall skinny guy.  
"Hello I'm Mr. Stalls the manager and owner. How may I help you?"  
"I'm here for the job."  
"Well..." he said looking her over. "You're a very fine young lady. How old are you?"  
"Well 15. But I'll be 16 in a week."  
"Well..." He said hesitating.  
"Please sir I need the job." Sora said with urgency in her voice.  
"Ok I'll let you have the job if you can do two things."  
"Ok what?"   
"Well one, you have to keep it a secret that your only 16 and two, you have to give me a good show tonight."  
"Ok." Sora said.  
"Now go back there" He said pointing to a door "and our costume girl will get you an outfit.   
"Alright see ya tonight and get ready for the show of a life time." Sora said going to the costume girl.  
That night Sora went on and gave the show that she had promised. She stripped down to nothing but a thong and a top that was only had two one-inch triangles to covering her chest. After she was done with her show she went back stage and Mr. Stalls came up to her.  
"That was the best performance ever you got the job. You get 250.00 a week and anything else you pick up. By the way I forgot to tell you that after you go on you have to stay in your outfit and serve drinks." He said handing her a tray.  
Sora just shrugged and took the tray and started flirting and playing with all the guys she served. Five minutes 'till closing time a guy called to Sora.  
"Hey Pussycat!" He yelled.  
Sora turned around. "Yes?"  
"I'll pay you 200 bucks to come home with me tonight."  
"Sure." She said sitting on is lap. "One sec. I'll be out in a minute." Sora got up and went backstage. She got her tube top and put it on for a skirt and grabbed her jacket. She went home with the guy and lost the only morality she had left, her virginity. In the morning, Sora left after getting her 200 dollars and went back to work to practice that night show. Sora made immediate friends with all the girls.  
"So what's your story."? A girl named Arial asked.  
"Ran away from home." Sora answered. "Yours?"  
"Dropped out of college so my parents refused to support me."  
That night Sora went home with another guy. She went home with a different guy every night. Then one day Sora was flirting with a guy when Tai came in. He grabbed her and pulled her over to a table towards the back of the club.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sora asked him.  
"I'm here to get you out of this place." Tai said.  
"Well you can go ahead and go home cause I'm not leaving."  
"Sora please I care about you and I know that you're better than this."  
"Well I don't care about you and I'm get about 1500 dollars a month."  
"Sora listen to me!" Tai said shaking her.  
"Why do I have to JERK?!"  
"Sora what's happened to you? You've changed and I don't like it. If the others could see you now! The supposive 'mother' of the group. You've really changed."   
"Well sorry but I'm me and I've changed."  
"Fine." With that he got up and left.  
Sora for a second looked at him longingly but then she got up and went back to the guy she had been with. She kept this up for two years. Then a week before her 18th birthday she met the guy of her dreams. Jimmy Deago. She spent all day and all night with him for a week. Every passionate minute Sora thought she had found love then the day of her birthday it changed.  
"Get out! My parents are coming for the weekend." Jimmy yelled at Sora throwing her her cloths.  
"Don't you want them to meet me?" She asked.  
"I said GET OUT HORE!" He yelled throwing her 600 bucks. "Now go, scram!"  
Sora broke down crying and got dressed. She left the room and stopped at the kitchen. She grabbed a pocketknife and ran out the door. She started to run and just kept running. Each step she took the tears seemed to come out harder. She kept running until she came to a deserted park. She sat down on a bench and took out the knife. She held it in her shaking hand. Sora put the knife to her wrist. She put a little pressure on it and warm red blood trickled out. Sora's shaking hand dropped the knife. She had just a shallow cut along were the knife had slid. She then decided that she would have to do it quickly and painlessly. She picked the knife up from the ground at held it to her chest. Sora put her head back and looked up at the sky. Sora was just about to do it when she heard some one.  
"Sora, you don't want to do it." She dropped the knife and turned around to see Tai standing next to a tree. He walked up to her and took a napkin out of his pocket. Tai took it and wrapped it tightly around Sora's wrist stopping the blood. He sat down next to her.  
"Thank you." She whispered and then she broke down crying again. She flung her arms around Tai and cried on his shoulder. Tai held her close and stroked her hair. Then he put is hands on her shoulders and held her out in front of him.  
"Sora you need help. And then you need to go back to school." Tai said staring Sora in the eye.  
Sora nodded and then put her head back on his shoulder and continued to cry. That night Sora spent the night at Tai's apartment in the spare bedroom. In the morning Tai took Sora to the local Mental Health Center.   
"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like you to meet Sora Takenouchi." The leader said as she brought Sora to the group.  
"Hello Sora." They all said in unison.  
Sora said nothing she felt to dirty and worthless to say anything. Then they went around the circle everyone telling their own story to Sora. When it came time for her Sora just sat there saying nothing. After a long silence they moved on to another girl about a year younger then Sora. As the girl told her story Sora noticed all the scares the girl had on her wrist. After session Sora went up to her room and saw the girl was her roommate.   
"Hi. I'm Emily. Incase you didn't catch it earlier." Emily said as Sora walked in.  
"Hi." Sora said sitting down on her bed.  
"Want one?" Emily asked holding up a bag of jellybeans.  
Sora shook her head.  
"You know you should talk it will get you out of here a lot faster." Emily informed her. "Since we're going to be roommates and all will you at least talk to me?"  
"I guess, since it will make things easier." Sora mumbled.  
"Promise, you'll tell me everything?" Emily said holding out her pinky.  
"You promise you'll tell me everything?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I Promise." Sora said putting out her pinky and smiling.  
"Good. So now do you want a jellybean?"  
"I guess." Sora said taking some.  
"So wants your story?" Emily asked. "Since you already know mine."  
"Well..."  
"Remember you promised."  
"Fine." Sora told Emily the whole story.  
"I guess you really were close to the that Tai dude. Have you talked to him since he saved you?"  
"No. I keep hoping he'll call me but he hasn't yet. I'm not surprised he probably wants nothing to do with me anymore." Sora said with a tear streaming down her face.  
"I'm sure that's not true. He wouldn't have saved you if he didn't care."  
"With all that I've done there's no way that he still cares. But I know that he's the only one for me and I know that I've blown it with him." Sora started to cry really hard.  
"Sora there's no way he doesn't care." Emily said going over to Sora and sitting down next to her. Emily put her arms her and hugged her.   
"Thank You." Sora said hugging her back.   
Sora started talking in sessions and pretty soon she was almost back to normal. She had made friends with another girl named Ashley. Ashley had been transferred from another group due to serious problems with another person. She moved into the other bed in Sora and Emily's room. One day Emily came into the room crying.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked rushing over.  
"I just got a call from the hospital my parents have been killed and my sister's brain has been so badly damaged that even if they managed to get her stable she would be like a vegetable for the rest of her life. They asked me weather or not I wanted them to try to save her or not and I said no."  
"Oh Emily" Ashley said coming over and putting her arm around her.  
In the morning Emily didn't come to breakfast. After she ate Sora went up stairs to see if Emily was coming to session. Sora walked in and saw Emily lying on her bed not breathing. Sora looked and the bedside table and saw a needle. Sora rushed over and shook Emily.  
"Emily wake up! Please wake up!" Sora said starting to cry. " Please wake up! Emily! Some one help me! She's not breathing! Please some one!"  
A person from another group heard her and came running in. He immediately saw what happened and ran to the front desk. A minute later the building doctor was in the room and some security guards in the room. Sora was hysterical. It took two guards to hold her back.   
"I afraid to inform you." The doctor told Sora a little bit later. "That Emily managed to get a hold of some very powerful drugs and she injected them in herself last night. We would have had to get to her with in five minutes to have saved her."  
Sora just sat there. She felt numb. She couldn't think. The words she's dead just stuck in her head. After that Sora stopped talking again. The only person she would talk to was Ashley and then it was only briefly.  
"I'm being released on Friday." Ashley told Sora on a Monday morning. The pain in Sora's heart grew even more with those few words. Sora secluded herself even more from the group that week. Before she left Ashley sat down by Sora who was on her bed just staring at the wall.  
"Sora," She said grabbing Sora's wrist and rubbing her fingers over the scare. "Every time you look at this I want you to remember. Remember me, remember Emily and remember everything wrong that has happened in your life. Then I want you to rub your finger over and remember you're not alone. I never told you my story but you told me many times what yours was. I want to tell you something." Ashley pulled up her sleeve and rubbed something of her wrist. Then she moved her fingers revealing a scare.  
"My story is the same as yours except I actually almost succeeded. See I thought no one cared about me and it was true. I cut my wrist like you did but I actually hit the vein. A person walking in the park saw me and called 991. After I did it all I thought about was how I could I have done this to myself? I was ending my life when it was just beginning. I was rushed to the hospital and I almost died. After a recovered I was immediately sent here."  
Sora looked up at her, "I never knew." She whispered.  
"No one did. I don't want you doing what I did. Trying to end my life when it was just beginning. Don't let what you've done in the past effect what you do today. Goodbye my friend. I'll see you again."  
"Goodbye" Sora managed to choke out.  
After Ashley left Sora went to session.  
"Ladies and gentlemen I would like you to meet Krista Anderson."  
Sora looked at her. When Krista did what she had done on the first day Sora decided that she would do for Krista what Emily had done for her. All went well and two weeks later Sora was released   
The day she left Sora went immediately to the mall and got some jeans, some normal length shorts, and some real t-shirts.  
That morning Sora's mom woke rather late. She was in the middle of making herself breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it. She saw Sora standing there and she broke down. Sora dropped the bags she had in her hands and through her arms around her mother. Sora also began to cry.   
"Oh mom!" Sora said crying harder. They sat down at the kitchen table and Sora told her everything as she ran her finger across the scare on her wrist. Sora stayed there for a while. Then one night as Sora laid in her bed not being able to sleep, she listened in on her parent's conversation through the wall.  
"Honey," She heard her mom say. "I'm really glad that Sora's back but I'm just finding it very hard to love her and to be proud of her."  
"I know." She heard her father answer back. "But she's our daughter and we have to try. At least she's finally come home."  
"I know, I know."  
Then Sora heard the light click and she knew they had gone to bed.  
In the morning Sora got all the money she had gotten over the years and called the airport to reserve a ticket. She also made a long distance call to Mimi asking if she could crash there for a while. That night Sora again sneaked out of the house. She had called a cab to take her to the airport. The cab driver came and loaded all of her stuff into the cab and took Sora to the airport. The cab driver stopped on the road right out side of the airport. He turned around and faced her. "Here's your money now give me some right here and now." He said throwing her 200 bucks and trying to climb into the back. Sora immediately recognized who it was. She had slept with him 8 days before her birthday. The cab driver managed to get into the back and was now trying to strip Sora.  
"Stop it!" She screamed. "I don't do this anymore."  
But he wasn't listening. Sora grabbed the door handle and opened it as she used her foot and tried to push the guy out. He flung his hand at Sora and punched her in the eye. Sora pushed him out the door and climbed out herself. She opened the front door and jumped in. She turned on the ignition and floored into the airport parking lot. She sat in the parking lot trying to calm down. She then popped the trunk and climb out of the cab. She left the keys in the cab and didn't lock it. Sora went to the trunk got out her stuff. She walked into the airport and went through everything. While she was sitting waiting for the flight a woman her age came over.  
"Hello my names Sarah. Do mind if I sit next to you?" Sarah asked.  
"No I don't mind. My names Sora." Sora said feeling her eye witch now was really swollen.  
"Ouch. What happened?" Sarah asked looking at her eye.  
"Oh nothing. Just an accident." Sora said a little to quickly.  
"I'm studying to be doctor and I know that was no accident."  
So Sora told her the whole story from when she was almost 16 to the present.  
"Man that's really sad. So you haven't heard from that Tai dude. Man that's got to suck."  
"So why are you going to New York?' Sora asked.  
"Well, I've been studying medicine here but now I'm going to New York to finish my studies there."  
"That's interesting. Where are you going to stay? My friend says that houses and stuff are really expensive."  
"I'm staying with a friend. She's studying the Fine Arts."  
"Oh"  
"Now Loading Flight #3546 People with seating #'s 1-39 please come first."  
"Well that's me." Sora said getting up.  
"Me too. What number are you?"  
"34"  
"Really I'm 35."  
"Well good I get to sit next to some one who will actually talk!"  
They got on the plane and began to talk. They talked about all sorts of things but mainly about Sora's adventures in the Digiworld.  
"That's really fascinating."  
"Yeah. It was a very interesting experience."  
"Nothing really exciting has ever happened to me."  
"Hey don't get down just be happy you didn't do the things that I've done."  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we'll be landing soon please fasten your seatbelts and put your tray tables in the upright and locked position."  
They followed the directions and then continued to talk.  
"Man that went really fast. Here's the number of where I'm staying call me and maybe we can get together sometime." Sora said handing Sarah a slip of paper.  
"Sure. Here's mine." Sarah said giving Sora a slip of paper.  
"I'll call you. Oh here's my ride bye."  
"By Sora! Don't forget to call."  
"Mimi!" Sora yelled running up to Mimi and giving her a hug.  
"Sora!" Mimi yelled hugging her back.  
"It's been way to long."  
"I know. So what have you been doing lately Sora?"  
"Well..."  
And once again Sora told the whole story to her.   
Meanwhile Mrs. Takenouchi got up late again. She came down the stairs and saw a note on the kitchen table. It said:  
Dear Mom,  
I've left again for the last time without warning. I'll be back some day, when you can love me and be proud of me. I'll ya.  
Love,  
Sora  
Mrs. Takenouchi sat down at the table in shock. Then she broke down crying. Mr. Takenouchi came in hearing his wife crying and read the note he sat down next to her held her.  
"So Sora here's are lovely house. I'm afraid Matt won't be here for a week or so. He's of doing a gig in D.C."  
"That's fine though I can't wait to see him it's been way to long. Mimi your house is gorgeous!"  
"Thank you. You'll be staying in here. My bedroom is just down the hall." Mimi said leading Sora into a cute little bedroom with a twin bed. It was mainly green.  
Sora staid at Mimi's place for a while getting her high school diploma. After she finished with the she started thinking about her career. She decided to try for acting or singing. One time when Sora was out with Sarah they started talking about careers.  
"What do you want to do with your life Sora?" Sarah asked.  
"I want to get into acting or singing."  
"Really! My friend Lia just told me about an audition for a new movie coming out."  
"Really I should try out."  
"I have the information in my purse somewhere." She said digging through her purse. "Ah here." Sarah said handing Sora a piece of paper.  
"Thank you. Ooh I got to go. See ya later."  
"Bye Sora. How about lunch next Saturday before the audition?"  
"Sure. Alright see ya."  
Sora prepared all week for the audition. On Saturday she went to lunch then went straight to the audition.  
"Thank you we'll call you in two days to tell you weather you got the part or not."  
"Thank you."  
Sora left and two days later she got a call.  
(Ring)  
"Hello"  
"Hello I'm calling about the audition."  
"Yes?"  
"I afraid you didn't get it."  
"Oh. Well thank you."  
(Click) Matt came in.  
"So did you get it?"  
"No."  
"Bummer man."  
"Whatever."  
Sora was kind of down in the dumps the rest of the week. Then on Friday she got a call Mimi picked up the phone.  
(Ring)  
"Hello"  
"My please speak to Sora Takenouchi."  
"One second let me get her. Sora phone for you."  
Sora came in and took the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Is this Sora?"  
"Yes"  
"I was at your audition Saturday and I heard you sing. I'm calling to offer you a record deal. Can you come to 1515 N. Broadway tomorrow at three?"  
"Yeah. Sure."  
"Ok see you tomorrow."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye"  
(Click)  
"Oh my god oh my god!!!!!!!!!"  
"What, what is it." Mimi asked confused.  
Matt hearing all the noise came rushing in. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong I just got a call for a record deal." Sora was going hysterical along with Mimi. They were jumping around in circle's holding hands.  
"GIRLS! CALM DOWN!" Matt yelled putting his hands on their shoulders.  
"Sorry I'm just so happy! This is the first time anything good has happened to me in a long time."  
Sora went to the meeting and signed the papers. She worked really hard and 5 months later her first album came out. It was an instant hit. Sora had never been happier in her life. Though she had never been happier Sora still felt something was missing. Sora was so overwhelmed that she never had time to think about it.  
One day Mrs. Takenouchi was flipping channels when she came to MTV. She saw Sora on the screen singing in a video. Then Carson Daily came on.  
"That was just the new hit from Sora Takenouchi."  
She began to cry out of happiness.  
Sora was packing to go see her parents when the doorbell rang.  
"Coming!" Sora yelled walking to the door. She opened it and saw Tai standing there. Sora began to cry. She threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her and held her close. Then he loosed his grip so he could see Sora's face.  
"I thought you didn't care anymore." Sora whispered.  
"Sora I will always care about you."  
"Oh Tai!" Sora said pulling him closer to her.  
"Sora I know it's out of the blue but I've loved you since we were in first grade. Will, will you marry me."  
Sora looked up at him a little shocked. Then she put her head on his chest. "Yes" Then she looked up at him and moved her face closer, and closer to his until there was barley any room between them. Then they kissed. Sora felt so happy at that moment she felt she could have touched the sky. Tai then slipped a ring on Sora's. At that moment Matt and Mimi came home.  
"Hello you two. Tai! What are you doing here?"  
"Well uh..."  
"I think this will explain it better." Sora said holding out her hand.  
"Oh my GOD!!" Mimi screamed. And once again they were jumping around in circles.  
"Tai" Sora said after calming down. " I'm kind of leaving in about an hour to go back to see my parents."  
"That's ok. I also had tickets back for today. Two in fact."  
"Oh well what are we going to do with an extra ticket?' Sora said wonderingly.  
"Hold on one second." Matt said rushing to the phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.  
"Hello" A lady answered.  
"Hello. Can I talk to Amelia?"  
"Yes hold on one second."  
He waited for about two minutes.  
"Hello" Amelia answered.  
"Hello Amelia this Matt."  
"Oh Hi Matt. What would you like?"  
"I was curios do you have any seats left for flight 4943?"  
"One second let me check. Ah yes we have a couple left."  
"Can you reserve me one?'  
"Yeah sure! I am the owner of the airport you know."  
"I know, I know."  
"Well got to go. Talk to ya later."  
Matt turned to the rest.  
"Well guys it looks like we're all going home for a visit. That is if I can buy that extra ticket form you Tai."  
"Oh yeah sure." Tai said pulling the extra one out.  
"Huh what's going on?" Mimi asked.  
"Well I just got off the phone with a friend of mine and I reserved a ticket. So we can all go together. I've been meaning to get home to see my parents, TK and Kari."  
"Yeah. I haven't been home for a while either. I wonder how Kari's doing." Tai said thoughtfully.  
"Well we had better get packing." Mimi said.  
"Yeah and I still need to finish." Sora replied.  
"I'll help you Sora." Tai said following Sora into her room. Sora attempted to pack but she couldn't. All she could do is just keep kissing Tai. Sora wrapped her arms around Tai and kissed him and kissed him.  
"You know you guys you're supposed to be packing." Mimi said as she walked by caring a heap of cloths.  
"Huh. Oh Oops. Uh be right on it Mimi." Sora said surprised.  
Sora quickly finished packing. Then she loaded her stuff into the cab that had just arrived. Mimi and Matt came out a few minutes later. They loaded their stuff into the cab. They stuffed into the cab and went to the airport. They check in their bags and did everything else they had to do. A while later they were sitting in there seats waiting for the plane to take off.  
"Well I can't wait to see my future sister in law again. And I can't wait to see my parents." Sora said as they waited to take off.  
"Yeah. I've missed Kari a lot. I also haven't visited my parents in like a year. I've kind of on purpose gotten 'lost'." Tai said staring at his watch.  
"Yeah I've missed TK and Kari a lot too. And I haven't been back home for about three years." Matt said thinking hard.  
"I know we haven't Matt you've been too busy!" Mimi said playfully hitting him.  
"So Sora what has happened to you since I last saw you?" Tai asked as Mimi and Matt started kissing.  
"Well..." And Sora told him everything that had happened since he had taken her to the hospital.  
"I'm sorry I was the cause of some your pain."  
"That's okay." Sora said as she put her head on Tai's shoulder. "I'm kind of tired I was up late last night so I'm going to sleep know." Sora drifted off into sleep. Tai looked down at her and smiled. Sora woke about 10 hours later to find that they were about to land.  
"(Yawn) Ah man that was a long sleep."  
"Yeah you slept for ten hours."  
"Really? Well I guess I haven't had a chance to get real sleep for a while. I think this vacation will do me a lot of good."  
"Yeah I think will do us all a lot of good." Matt said as he fastened his seat belt.  
They landed and then they all went to a hotel to stay the night because it was to late at night for an unscheduled visit. In the morning Mimi and Matt went in one cab, Tai went in another, and Sora went in another.  
That morning Mrs. Takenouchi had gotten up rather early has she had been doing all week. She was in the middle of reading the newspaper when she heard the doorbell.  
"Coming" She opened the door to once again see Sora standing there. "Oh Sora." She said wrapping her arms around her daughter and beginning to cry.  
"Mom now you can love me and be proud of me." Sora said also beginning to cry.  
"I will always love you and be proud of you!" Mrs. Takenouchi said hugging Sora so tight that she could barely breath. About an hour later the phone rang.  
(Ring)  
"Hello" Sora answered.  
"Hey it's me."  
"Oh hi Tai."  
"Can I come over now?"  
"Sure my parents are both home."  
"Ok be over in a minute."  
(Click)  
"Uh mom can you teach me to cook?"  
"Sure sweetie. Why all the sudden do you want to learn?"  
"Well I can't cook at all and since your such a wonderful cook I was wondering if you could teach me."  
"I got to remember to act like I can't cook and keep her busy for a little bit 'till Tai comes." Sora thought in her head.  
About a half hour later the doorbell rang.  
"Coming" Sora yelled she opened the door just a crack and looked out she saw Tai standing there. "On second." Sora whispered. "Uh Mom, Dad could you come in here for a minute?"  
"Coming sweetie." Mr. Takenouchi yelled.  
When they were both in living room Sora continued.  
"Uh Mom, Dad I have another surprise for you. I would like you to meet my Fiancé." She said as she opened the door revealing Tai.  
"Oh Sora! I'm so happy for you." Mrs. Takenouchi said hugging Sora.  
"I'm proud of ya son." Mr. Takenouchi said shaking Tai's hand.  
"Uh, thank you." Tai said a little weirded out by the "son" bit.  
"Uh, mom Tai and need to go we got a lot of things to do." Sora said calming down her mother. "And also I have another thing to tell you. Um... on the plane ride here we decided to live in America. We decided that because of my career."  
"Oh."  
"Well we got to go. We'll be back in bit but I still need to tell my family about this all, we need to visit TK and Kari, and we need to visit Izzy, and Joe. Love ya mom." He said giving Mrs. Takenouchi a kiss on the cheek. "Uh by dad." He said shaking Mr. Takenouchi's hand.  
"By mom bye dad." Sora said giving them each a hug.   
Tai put his arm around Sora and they walked out the door. Sora stood on the curb as Tai started to walk away.  
"Where's the cab or whatever?" Sora said looking around.  
"This is my car." Tai said unlocking it and getting in.  
"Awesome car." Sora said getting in on the other side.  
"You like it?"  
"Like it? I love it. When did you get it?"  
"Well about 2 weeks ago. I kind of got for... well... us. I bought it before I came to see you."  
"It's the best present I've ever gotten." She said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Where shall we go next?"  
"My parents?"  
"K"  
They drove to Tai's parents' house and walked in.  
"Mom I'm home. And I have a surprise."  
"Tai is that you?" His mom said walking in. "I swear every time I see you you've changed."  
Tai's dad walked in.  
"Did I hear something about a surprise? Oh hi Sora. So what is... SORA! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you were 12."  
"Uh she's kind of my surprise." Tai said putting his arm around Sora.  
"And this." Sora said holding out her hand.  
"Oh my gosh. Boy meets girl, they become friends, they get separated, boy goes to find girl, they get back together, and they get married. It's like a fairytale romance."  
"It is a fairytale except the villain of the story was also the maiden in distress." Sora said leaning her head on Tai.  
"Oh, my future daughter come tell us all that has happened to you." Mrs. Kamiya said taking Sora in to the kitchen. So Sora told her future parents the whole thing, leaning her head on Tai the whole time. After that things went rather quickly. First she and Tai were talking about whom to invite and next thing she knew it was the night before the wedding. The night before the wedding Sora lay a wake thinking about the next day.  
"Why am I so nervous? I mean this is stupid why should I be nervous? I'm making the right choice. Aren't I? But what if it's not the right choice? What if... I got to stop thinking these thoughts. The only one right for me is Tai and now I can spend the rest of my life with him." Sora thought as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. In the morning Sora's alarm woke her at 5 a.m. The wedding was at 3:00 and there were a lot of things still to do. Mimi and Kari (Sora's brides maids) came with her everywhere she went that day.  
"Where we going first Sis?" Kari asked as they got in Tai's car around 8.  
"Witch one?" Mimi asked.  
"Sora."  
"First we get our dresses. Then we get our nails done. Then a quick trip to the mall. After the mall we get our hair done. Then we go to the church and get ready."  
"Sounds like a long day and a lot of walking. I haven't done much walking since we went to the digital world."  
"Same old Mimi." Sora said giving a little giggle.  
"Yep. Same old Mimi."  
"Hey what's wrong with me? What makes the fact that I'm 'the same old Mimi' make me funny?"  
"Nothing Meems." Sora said winking at Kari. "You know what's really weird? All us, the original 8 are going to be related except for Joe and Izzy."  
"Yeah that is weird. I mean imagine we're all going to be basically sisters."  
"Yeah and if there's a Kamiya or Ishida reunion then will all be there." Mimi said saying something that was actually thoughtful.  
"Well let's go." Sora said driving off. They did everything on the list and then went to the church.  
"Where have you been?" Tai said running out when Sora pulled up.  
"What's wrong? We still have 2 hours left." Sora said getting out of the car.  
"Your girls. It will take you about three hours."  
"No it's only three hours when we have to do our hair. See our hair is already done so we should only take two hours. And I'd watch my tongue if I were you. You don't want us to have our first fight before we even get married do you? Now I the girls I got to go we only have 1 hour and 59 minutes left." Sora kissed Tai on the cheek and left him standing there. They got ready. The bride's maid's dresses were white with spaghetti straps. It hugged at the top and around the waist they flowed out a bit. Sora's dress was a plain white satin gown. She had a tiara holding up her veil. They were in the misted of changing when there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it we're changing at the moment." Sora said.  
"I can tell you I'm not a guy." The voice said back. "Can I come in?"  
"As long as you're not a guy."  
The door opened and the girl slipped in.  
"Oh my god! Sarah!" Sora said rushing over and giving her a hug.  
"Hey I'm here with my dress and everything else."  
"Good. Come on we only have an hour and a half 'till the wedding."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
They all got dressed and ready to go. It was about five minutes before the wedding when there was another knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Sora said a little annoyed.  
"It's Tai." Tai said walking in with his hand over his eyes.  
"What are you doing here? You know your not suppose to see the bride before the wedding." Kari scolded him.  
"Yeah I know why else do you think I have my hands over my eyes. Ok we only have 5 minutes. You girls ready?"  
"Yeah will be out in a minute."   
"Alright see ya sweetie. I can't wait." And he left.  
"Ok let's go. You guys go out there and I'll be there in a second."  
"Okay" Mimi said putting the last touches on Sora's look. They all left and Sora stood in the room alone. She looked into the mirror at her face.  
"I'm ready and I'm making the right decision." She told her self quietly.  
She walked out of the room and stood be hide her little flower girl. The little girl was Sarah's daughter. Sora was so nervous she thought she would faint. Then it was her turn. Mr. Takenouchi took Sora's hand and they walked down the isle. As soon as Sora got up there and looked in Tai's eyes all doubt left her. As the preacher recited everything Sora barely listen. She could not take her eyes off Tai.  
"Do you Sora Takenouchi take Tai Kamiya to be lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and in health 'till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Tai Kamiya take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health 'till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
A single tear of happiness fell down Sora's smiling face. She pulled Tai to her and gave him a single magical and long kiss. Then after pictures, they left to go to the reception. Before they left Sora changed (so she could dance and stuff a lot easier) into a short, white, spaghetti strap dress. Sora had the time of her life that day. She had so much fun but she kept looking for Ashley. She had said that she was coming. A little before the reception was over a girl that could not have been older then 16 came up to Sora carrying a little baby.  
"Hello I'm Ashley's sister, Sam."  
"Nice to meet you but where's Ashley?"  
"I'm afraid that she and her husband were killed in a terrible car crash."  
"What?" Sora was so shaken she had to use a table to catch herself from falling. Tai helped her into a chair.  
"I was Ashley's and Greg's (her husband) only living relative that is sober or mentally healthy. I was living with Ashley when she was killed. See Ashley and I were the only two alive of my family and I had no one else to live with. So, she became my legal guardian. Before she died, she said that she wanted you to take care of her daughter. This is Sora she was named after you." Sam said holding out little Sora. Sora stood up shakily. She took little Sora and held her in her arms.  
"She so beautiful." Sora said smiling with tears running down her face. "Do you have anybody taking care of you?"  
"No but I'll manage."  
"No believe me you won't. You're coming to stay with me."  
"Oh my god you mean in America? With you? Thank You!" Sam said running up and giving Sora a hug.  
"Let's go." Tai said. And they said their goodbyes and left. As Sora looked down at little Sora, she fell even more in love with Tai.  
  
The End  



End file.
